


Aujourd'hui

by AliaMael



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen, malkavian - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une page du journal d'un Malkavien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aujourd'hui

Aujourd’hui, je suis de la Lune.

Ce n’est pas souvent, oh non, pas souvent, que je suis conscient de la vérité. Je sais que dans mon journal -je l’ai relu, il est là, posé auprès de mon lit comme une tumeur- je prétends, souvent, avoir la vérité. La seule et l’unique vérité. Mais qui suis-je, qui ai-je été, pour juger de l’unicité du monde ?

Quand j’écris que je suis du Sceptre, je le crois. Quand j’écris que je suis du Masque, je le crois. Mais je sais que je suis de la Lune ! C’est la seule et unique vérité !

Ou bien ai-je tort ? Est-ce que je m’illusionne ? Peut-être… Peut-être que je suis fou…

Mais admettons, si je suis du Masque et que je suis fou, est-ce que cela fait de moi une Lune ? Un mauvais Masque ? Si je crois être du Sceptre et qu’en fait j’ai tort, suis-je une insulte à mon Clan ? Si je crois être du Sceptre et que je ne suis pas du Sceptre j’insulte le Sceptre mais mon honneur de Sceptre m’interdit d’insulter le Sceptre et JE SAIS ! que je suis de la Lune mais imaginons, si j’étais du Sceptre ?

Mon journal prétend avoir la vérité. Mais qu’est-ce qui me prouve que c’est moi ? Comment puis-je savoir si c’est ma main qui a tracé les mots et mon esprit qui a guidé ma main et la vérité qui a inspiré mon esprit ? Soyons rationnel. Méthodique. Est-ce que c’est mon écriture ? Je ne sais pas. J’ai l’impression que les tracés sont différents… non, semblables… Les Semblables. Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes tous pareils ? Est-ce que les Clans ont du sens ? Peut-être que je suis fou de chercher les différences ?

Mais si je suis fou, je dois bien avoir tort ! Et si j’ai tort, alors nous sommes Semblables ! Non, différents ! Je ne sais plus. Il y a trop de mots dans ma tête. Lesquels sont à moi ? Lesquels sont des mensonges ? Mais s’ils ne sont pas à moi, à qui sont-ils ? Je suis fou n’est-ce pas ?

Alors si je suis fou, je dois être du Sceptre. Non, du Masque. Lesquels sont les fous déjà ? Ça ne peut pas être la Lune. La Lune est au-dessus de tout, calme, détachée, régulière… Ça doit être le Clan des sang bleu. Alors le Masque peut-être ? C’est fait pour se cacher, et l’endroit diffère de l’envers. Définitivement un objet un peu fou.

Mais non ! JE SAIS que je suis de la Lune ! Mais si je crois que je suis du Masque alors que je suis de la Lune est-ce que mon honneur de la Lune m’interdit d’insulter le Masque ?

Aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas qui je suis.


End file.
